Couleurs
by Nuity
Summary: "Ca m'aide à réfléchir. A... voir le monde sous d'autre couleurs." "Near, toi et moi, on sait tous les deux que la définition même de couleur t'échappe."


Bon bon bon. Ca fait TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS que j'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom omg. ... En fait ça fait un an et demi. ._." En somme, l'éternité.

Bon. (oui, encore.) Je crois que j'ai définitivement un problème avec Near. C'est grave docteur ? Hrm. Il faut avouer que Near est un personnage complexe, et que je l'interprète de trop de manières pour que ça tienne dans une seule fic. D'ailleurs, le Near de cet OS est totalement opposé au Near que je me représente la plupart du temps.

Alors, je pense que ça va être un rating T (je pense parce que j'ai pas encore configuré quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle, j'ai même pas de titre, il va sûrement être pourri, je m'excuse d'avance), et, si vous avez un problème avec les gens qui se charcutent allègrement les bras, ne lisez juste pas. (Comment annoncer la couleur avec délicatesse par Nuity. ._.) Oh et sinon je crois que ça peut être interprété comme un pairing. Très probable. Mon coeur balance. C'est comme vous voulez. MAIS AHHH J'Y PEUX RIEN SI L'AUTRE EST TROP COOL ET TAPE L'INCRUSTE DANS MES NEAR-CENTRIC A MOITIE DEPRESSIF.

Voilà. Je parle beaucoup trop. Désolée.

Euh... Bonne lecture. Je crois. o/ (J'accepte les tomates et les patates, mais pas les choux, ça fait un peu trop mal quand même, déjà que mes neurones sont à l'agonie.)

* * *

Un, deux, trois, quatre coupures. Cinq.

La douleur l'atteint par vagues lentes, régulières, au rythme des battements de son cœur qui pousse, indifférent, le sang en dehors de ses veines. Là où il n'a jamais eu sa place.

Six, sept, huit, neuf. Dix.

Les plaies ne sont pas réellement dangereuses – pas suffisamment du moins. Elles appellent juste la beauté de la souffrance qui submerge tout de rouge et fait pulser son âme, fait pulser son corps entier avec une douceur sans doute malsaine. Des milliers de papillons aux couleurs chimériques dansent devant ses yeux, transcendant ses perceptions.

Les traits enflammés sur son bras sont quinze. La rondeur du chiffre l'apaise.

Il sent son organe vital ralentir au lieu de s'affoler, sa respiration se fait plus lente plus profondes.

Ses blessures qui n'en sont pas sont alignées avec un sérieux maniaque, comme si un mathématicien dément les avait tracées à la règle sur la blancheur immaculée de sa peau.

Near aime ce qui est bien ordonné.

x

x

x

Un jour, comme ça, Matt prononce un mot étrange.

Il le traite de masochiste. (Le verbe traiter n'est peut-être pas le bon – peut-être n'est-ce pas une insulte.) Sa voix traînante et désabusée, déjà rendue rauque par la cigarette s'attarde sur les syllabes, comme si elles avaient une saveur dérangeante, inhabituelle, curieuse, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela soit précisé.

Masochiste.

Near hausse un sourcil.

Il ne cherche pas de plaisir, la douleur n'est pas son but direct – son enveloppe est, après tout, superficielle. Quand il passe la lame sur sa peau tendre d'enfant (son corps a renoncé à suivre son esprit depuis longtemps déjà), ce n'est pas pour voir sa chair s'ouvrir.

« Insinues-tu que j'apprécie particulièrement la souffrance, ou as-tu besoin de mon dictionnaire ? argue-t-il de sa voix impersonnelle, le sarcasme ressortant dans ses propos mais pas dans le ton qu'il emploie tandis que ses yeux sans couleur tentent de lire dans ceux de Matt (et échouent lamentablement).

- T'es en train de me dire que ça t'es utile ? » rétorque le roux sans se démonter – il ne se démonte jamais.

Il a cette façon de parler, cynique et fatiguée, comme s'il était déjà usé, comme s'il avait déjà vécu plus qu'il n'en faut pour remplir une seule vie (un peu comme tous ici) – contrairement à lui, Matt n'ordonne pas ses mots, ne les range pas de façon précise, sans les laisser se bousculer dans sa bouche comme le fait l'autre.

Near suppose qu'il peut considérer ça comme un équilibre raisonnable.

« Oui. » affirme-t-il finalement en s'extrayant de sa réflexion. « Ca m'aide à réfléchir. A... voir le monde sous d'autre couleurs. »

Son vis-à-vis émet un rire qui lui évoque un feulement, un rire qui ne rit pas. Il fouille un instant dans la poche de sa veste, en sort un briquet. S'allume délibérément une cigarette. Il sait qu'il ne supporte pas l'odeur. Peut-être que ça l'amuse.

La flamme, fragile être de lumière, vacille devant le regard glacial du « premier », spectateur de sa déchéance, avant de s'éteindre sous le pouce de Matt.

« Near », ricane encore celui-ci de sa voix abîmée, de sa voix fauve, « toi et moi, on sait tous les deux que la définition même de couleur t'échappe. »

Dans la bouche du roux, la vérité énoncée est toujours simple, claire, et un peu moqueuse.

x

x

x

(Near, ce petit être si blanc et si prétendument pur, n'a jamais suffisamment prêté attention au reste du monde pour constater qu'il était une exception – ne _s_'est jamais suffisamment prêté attention pour accorder un seul regard à son sang.

C'est le seul défaut des coupures.

Elles finissent toujours par tacher ce qui est immaculé, et c'est intolérable.)

x

x

x

Matt sait tout.

Near n'a jamais pu échapper aux flammes qu'il voit danser dans ses yeux verts.

x

x

x

_Il est mort._

Le modèle, l'original, celui qui était parfait, celui qu'il lui fallait devenir.

Les lignes rouges s'accumulent et se croisent parfois, et Near ne supporte pas de constater le désordre sur son bras.

x

x

x

Une cigarette brûle. Il sent quelque part, qu'une partie de lui est en ébullition, ne tient pas en place. L'autre s'est éloigné, dans sa fureur, dans son instabilité – mais il va revenir. Il le sait.

Near aime les certitudes.

x

x

x

Le tueur, au fond, n'a pas grande importance, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui accorde pas autant d'attention qu'il le laisse paraître.

x

x

x

Sa manche remonte le long de son bras alors qu'il se tend pour récupérer une figurine à l'effigie du meurtrier.

Il devine, sur son dos, le regard horrifié de Lidner, l'ombre de grimace qui déforme fugacement les traits de Rester.

Gevanni est le seul d'entre eux qui ose s'exprimer à voix haute, qui ose lui _demander des comptes_. Dans sa voix, il y a une certaine dose de fureur, d'anxiété, de surprise, et aussi la même horreur qui, il le sait, habite les yeux ternes et inintéressants de la seule femme du groupe (quoi que ça n'ait pas la moindre importance).

Encore une fois, les mots sont alignés, implacables et précis, sans appel.

« Cela ne concerne aucun d'entre vous », dit-il, et son ton est moins impersonnel – plus froid. La seule chose qu'il s'autorise à exprimer, sans doute. Il parle comme un adulte, et il sait que le contraste avec son apparence éthérée les fait frissonner.

L'agent aux cheveux noirs ouvre la bouche, la referme.

Il sait qu'il y a rien à faire.

Avec un agacement qui ne l'atteint qu'à peine, Near se rappelle qu'ils sont humains.

x

x

x

Il déteste sortir, et c'est à ça qu'il songe en tentant d'oublier la foule autour de lui. Trop de gens. Trop d'incompréhension. Trop d'humanité dans le pire sens du terme.

Il en est là de ses pensées quand Matt lève les yeux de sa console pour les poser sur lui. Il soutient son regard sans ciller, sans montrer un instant à quel point il est haïssable de pouvoir tout voir dans les iris verts – _le cynisme, l'ironie, le mordant, la fatigue, ses poumons qui se détruisent, l'indifférence à ce propos précis, la compréhension, l'intelligence dont il se moque, la perspicacité_ – les iris verts qui le transpercent, qui le reflètent.

A quel point il est haïssable de penser que quelqu'un puisse _savoir_ rien qu'en le fixant alors que lui-même _ignore_ quand il prend le temps de croiser son reflet (il pourrait briser le miroir, il pourrait briser tous les miroirs du monde entier, mais la violence et la destruction sont l'apanage de _l'autre_), que quelqu'un puisse _savoir_ rien qu'en l'observant d'un regard trop coloré, trop éclatant.

« Ils vont en parler, tu sais. »

Near sent ses lèvres se pincer automatiquement son visage se ferme (_comme si, l'instant auparavant, il avait été _ouvert_, sans le vouloir ou sans le maîtriser_). Ca ne le rend que plus lisible pour le roux, et il le sait, et c'est presque aussi irritant que les vieilles cicatrices en désordre qu'il gratte obstinément, comme pour les graver à tous jamais dans sa chair, comme pour ne jamais oublier ce qui a provoqué le chaos.

Il le voit plus qu'il ne le regarde, comme pour nier l'idée même de son existence, de son _importance_, comme pour nier l'idée qu'à ses yeux il est presque le seul à exister.

_Presque_.

Un mot qui n'a pas bon goût. Trop approximatif – dérangeant.

« A qui pourraient-ils bien confier ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance. »

Matt ne dit rien de plus il tire sur sa cigarette et laisse échapper un rire rauque, grave, mordant, le rire d'une personne qui vient d'achever une course poursuite en plein milieu d'une ville et qui ne rêve que de se poser tandis que la tension baisse petit à petit.

Derrière ses lunettes ridicules, ses yeux teintés d'orangé restent inaccessibles à Near.

Sans doute leur couleur est-elle trop intense.

x

x

x

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il esquisse un petit sourire rond, à l'apparence enfantine mais produit par des pensées adultes.

Le cahier a été volé, ils sont dans la situation qu'ils redoutaient tant, et pourtant, il sourit. De son sourire qu'il sait ô combien inconfortable.

Il sourit.

L'autre est revenu.

x

x

x

Comme à son habitude, Near lui fait dos.

Il ne se retournera pas une seule fois pour croiser le regard de l'autre, ne fixera pas les éclats d'acier qui constituent ses yeux, parce qu'il sait que dans son monde de noir et blanc, les seules couleurs qui parviennent à attirer son attention sont reines. Les seules couleurs qui parviennent à _exister_ devant lui, allégorie de la blancheur.

_Foutue pureté_, crachait parfois l'autre.

Il lui rend sa photo, l'inscription qu'il y a posée occupant son esprit et en étant en même temps complètement absente. Il pense au stylo qu'il a utilisé et à l'encre qui fuyait. Qui a failli couler le long du papier, le long des lettres rondes et agencées avec patience.

x

x

x

Ce soir-là, l'ordre revient sur les bras d'albâtre de Near.

x

x

x

L'explosion sur le mur de l'église sonne comme un « je t'avais prévenu », comme un rire moqueur et fauve, comme deux yeux d'acier qui s'évanouissent dans sa mémoire, comme le bruit d'une dizaine de balles dans un corps jeune abritant un esprit fatigué.

Il réprime un sourire inconvenant, parce que dans la tête de l'autre, ça doit ressembler au bruit que fait la plus victorieuse des défaites. Parce qu'ils ont gagné aussi, et que Near a perdu au passage.

x

x

x

_Bip. Bip. Bip_.

La blancheur de la chambre d'hôpital plait à Near, ou tout du moins lui convient ici, tout est ordonné, aseptisé, dépourvu d'odeur, de couleur. C'est agréable.

_C'est putain de détestable !_ hurle le souvenir de l'autre dans son esprit.

Il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il est ici.

Les cheveux roux forment une corolle autour du visage dépourvu de couleur, contrastent avec pâleur extrême. _Regarde, lui aussi, on dirait un fantôme, maintenant_, assène l'autre – qui n'a jamais vraiment accepté de partir. _Un fantôme irlandais_.

C'est ridicule. Excessivement ridicule.

Le vide se fait soudain tandis que _l'autre_ part voir ailleurs. C'est un instant de silence, un de ces instants où tout pourrait arriver, s'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils sont.

Ca fait sept mois. Near sait où appuyer pour cesser de soutenir son cœur. Il a appris, à force de regarder, d'attendre accroupi sur une chaise, comme si c'était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être faite.

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant l'ordre va être rétabli.

x

x

x

C'est au moment où son doigt se pose sur le bouton que la teneur du silence change.

Near s'autorise un sourire en sentant deux yeux trop verts posés sur sa nuque un sourire qu'il ne verra pas.

« Salut, Casper, fait une voix éraillée et mordante qui peine à dissimuler un amusement las.

- Bonjour, Matt. » répond-il d'un ton inexpressif qui tromperait quiconque, qui ferait comprendre à n'importe qui que le tournant que prend l'histoire le laisse indifférent. Tout n'a qu'à redevenir normal, après tout.

Ca sera bien mieux rangé comme ça.

x

x

x

Heureusement, il se trouve que Matt n'est pas _n'importe qui._


End file.
